


Bring Out Your Dead!

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [17]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Cannibalism, Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person Omniscient, let's just pretend cannibal dakota's cannibalism started before he was sent to the island shall we
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "Where did you get that?"





	Bring Out Your Dead!

**Author's Note:**

> Deities help us all, I'm shitposting again. :D

"Are you sure this is the right place, Cavendish?" Dakota said through a mouthful of food as the two of them walked past a pile of bodies, helpfully labelled 'free'. "It looks a bit... medieval."

Well. It wasn't so much _walking_ as marching (Cavendish) and sauntering (Dakota) past the corpsepile.

Cavendish whirled around, jabbing a finger into his partner's chest. "Of course I'm sure, Dakota, when else would we be-" He stopped, gaze falling on the snack Dakota had found: a bone with half the flesh chewed off. "Where did you get that?"

The answer was obvious. A dead giveaway.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Monty Python, because [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jdf5EXo6I68) was the second thing that came to mind with that pun. (The first was the pun itself.)
> 
> And look, this cannibalism shitpost even has _actual cannibalism_ , not just implied cannibalism like the last one.


End file.
